


This Will End

by AislingQuinnLavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad and Happy, Time Travel, dragons!, mostly action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingQuinnLavellan/pseuds/AislingQuinnLavellan
Summary: The Adventures of "Grandpa" Adaar during his time as Herald and Inquisitor.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Female Adaar, Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	This Will End

The Divine’s Conclave. Jad Adaar generally liked to stay out of human’s affairs but in this instance, this piece of news was of personal importance. This Conclave was to bring Thedas’ mages and the templars together so they could bring an end to their damned war. Jad clenched his fists at the thought of all the destruction that the rogue templars and mages wrought. Order needed to be restored, and soon. The Conclave was their only chance. If it failed, chaos would consume them all.  
A gentle, calloused hand discreetly slipped into his own. Shaken out of his thoughts, Jad looked at a familiar face. “You have that look on your face again, Kadan. Tell me your thoughts?” The smooth, honeyed voice came from his wife and love of his life, Sumaira Adaar. Kadan; His Heart. A soft smile spread across his face. He gathered his thoughts as he gently worried his thumb over the back of her calloused hand. “I was wondering how this war will end. If it Will End.” Sumaira looked thoughtful for a moment as they continued walking the dirt road to Haven. “It will end with the templars with new restrictions, and the mages a free people, I suppose.” Jad looked at his Kadan. “You think?” Sumaira smiled tiredly. “I truly hope so.” They walked, hand in hand the rest of the way to Haven, a comfortable silence enveloping them both.  
The two Qunari entered the small village of Haven, their cloaks held close to shelter against the bitter cold. At the entrance of the village, lit dimly by torches, they were stopped by a human with strange armor. It had a sunburst with a sword piercing an eye on the breastplate. Some sort of Chantry symbol? “Halt! State your names and purpose.” He was holding a clipboard that most likely documented who entered to attend the Conclave. The fact that they were a couple of “Oxmen” probably didn’t seem to make them any less suspicious. “We are here to attend the Divine’s Conclave. Our names are Jad and Sumaira Adaar.” The human took a moment to write their names down then said, “You’ll have to leave any weapons you have here. We don’t want to welcome trouble.” The armored human absentmindedly gestured to a slender young elf. Jad grimaced, but handed his greatsword over, and Sumaira did the same with her bow. The elf looked kind of silly, carrying a greatsword that was larger than they were, plus a bow. However, the elf was a lot stronger than they looked and carried the two weapons with little effort.

About an hour later, the two Tal-Vashoth found themselves in the temple. The actual meeting between the mages and templars wouldn’t happen until the next morning. It was growing late, so they settled into one of the many rooms that were being used for guests. Jad and Sumaira settled into their bedrolls together. Sumaira fell asleep in Jad’s strong arms as he murmured sweet nothings to her. He has done this for many years to help her insomnia and hoped to do it for many more. Jad smiled softly.  
Tonight, it seemed as if Jad was the one to have trouble sleeping. Something was keeping him on edge. He stayed in the bedroll with his arms wrapped around Sumaira for another hour or two until something strange caught at his senses. Some strange feeling… He stayed still for a few moments before he felt it with full intensity. Magic. Powerful Magic. He felt the Veil was thin here, and it was buzzing excitedly against his skin. With a spell that powerful, whoever is casting it is undoubtedly up to no good. He quickly extricated himself from his wife. She stirred. “Where are you going, Love?” She whispered groggily, still half asleep. He gently patted the top of her head. “I’m going to be right back, go back to sleep, My Heart.” She settled back into her bedroll. Jad quickly put on his bloodstone breastplate, then just as quickly left to follow the magical signature.

It brought him to a pair of doors. He could practically taste the magic. Just as he was about to enter, he heard a woman with an Orlesian accent yell, “Someone, help me!” If Jad had had any reservations to intrude upon whatever was happening in this room before, he certainly didn’t have any now. He shoved the doors open with a bang. There, he found something that would change his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> "No, I am not afraid to die  
> It's every breath that comes before  
> Heartache I've heard is part of life  
> And I have broken more and more  
> But I can hope how this will end  
> With every line, a comedy  
> That we can learn to love without demand  
> But with unreserved honesty.  
> If I am not afraid to die  
> And you were crouching at my door and suffering  
> Is all to gain in life  
> Then what is all this waiting for?  
> Cause I can see how this will end  
> In all its bitter tragedy  
> I'll give you all I have to spend  
> And you'll give nothing back to me.  
> I will wait for this to end  
> The back and forth; the battery  
> For you at last to comprehend  
> The kind of love of which I speak."  
> \- "This Will End" by The Oh Hellos


End file.
